Suddenly It All Makes Sense
by TheEndReaper
Summary: The White Hair... The Sunglasses... The Suits... Really they should have guessed that they were evil from the start.


**Hello guys I return to you with this. Uhhhh... To be totally honest I have no idea what inspired this. Anyhow. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday was smart. It was really as simple as that. Actually 'smart' didn't quite cover her level of intelligence to the fullest extent possible. Really genius was much closer, but the story digresses.<p>

Now from the view point of a plot there would be no point of mentioning Dr. Holidays intelligence unless something had happened because of it, and that is where this story begins; with a discovery.

As Providences leading doctor (an unofficial but unchallenged position) it was her job to know as much as she could about everything that went on. The smallest detail could result in a big breakthrough or adversely a catastrophe. So it was in this necessity for knowledge that Holiday found out something peculiar about Rex's regular patterns.

You see a key fact had been staring her, and everyone for that matter, right in the face; the only days that Rex could ever successfully escape (not that Holiday liked that word, I made it sound like he was a prisoner) from the base were Wednesdays. Whether this was an intentional choice, subconscious, or purely coincidence is what she set out to learn.

So to start Dr. Holiday took the subtle approach, not wanting to ask anyone just yet she examined the security footage playing (well fast forwarding through) large spans of time. Eventually she reached the end of the tapes realizing that there was one missing factor that allowed for Rex's continued escapes.

Every Wednesday Six would disappear. According to the log he was on base during the time... Just he wasn't showing up on any of the cameras. This left the very intriguing question of where the agent was every week at the exact same time.

This question could have been potentially quite difficult to answer, Six was not the kind of person you could just follow and chances are if she asked he wouldn't tell her what he was doing. Not to mention if she asks and he says no he would then know that she was suspicious and be more careful.

However Dr. Holiday was extremely lucky because today was in fact Wednesday. Not only was it the proper day to investigate but it was also just about the right time as well. So she hurried off to find her agent and follow him stealthily to his final destination.

It wasn't terribly difficult to find Six. Not only did he tend to stay within a few select areas but he also stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the soldiers wearing all black and white uniforms. The green suited ninja was spotted leaving a meeting with White and he seemed to be heading in the direction of the lab overlooking the petting zoo.

The following was the hard part. While she was clothed in garments that blended in with the rest of the members of Providence (or more so than Six), Holiday still stuck out walking down the halls. It didn't make things any easier that by this time at night most of the agents had gone home or to their barracks. There was no one to hide behind.

Gathering all her ninja skills (which admittedly she wasn't much, she was a doctor, and her ability to wield a gun simply came from the fact that her father was an avid hunter and she just got dragged along on his trips) she waited for him to turn a corner before she rushed down after him, before waiting for him to turn again.

Which worked remarkably well. Holiday had managed to follow her green suited friend all the way to the lab without being noticed. Or perhaps she had been noticed and that's why she was led to a place that, as far as she knew Six had no reason being. Safe in her concealed hiding spot Holiday watched as Six moved towards a door at the lower left of the room.

Holiday knew exactly what that room was. It was rather new, and when she began working at Providence it was, instead of being closed off from the lab, a viewing area. The large glass doors showing the chamber in which Evos were deconstructed atom by atom.

The chamber that had became Knight's cage.

Upon finding that he was stuck in the room the newly 'White Knight' ordered that the room be closed off from the lab. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of scientists watching him all day. And thusly a little room was created between the windows of the chamber and the main lab, a door was put in, but the area was strictly off limits.

So why was Six going there?

It was at this point that Dr. Holiday noticed something that she had overlooked before. Because she had been trailing so far behind Six she he hadn't noticed that he was in fact holding something. It appeared that he had a plastic bag from Target with a rectangular object inside. He stepped into the small room and closed the door.

Instead of staying where she was and wondering what was going on (Why would he go see White right after a meeting with him?) Holiday moved quickly and quietly to the door where she proceeded to listen in. White appeared to be the first to speak.

"Was this really the best you could find?"

"It was the cheapest I could find. Did you read the instructions?"

"A child could figure this out." There was then a sound of something... Paper maybe? And then several clicks. "Alright lets cut to the chase, it it male?"

"Yes." There were multiple clicks, one after another. Holiday furrowed her brow slightly... What were they talking about? "Brown hair?"

"No." Several more clicks. This wasn't making much sense to the doctor, were they talking about someone? And why were they both asking questions...? "Balding?"

"No." Click, click, click. Where they trying to find out if they were both thinking of the same person? Surely they would only do that if neither wanted to just say it, which is odd because it was out of character. "Wears glasses."

"Yes."

"Is it Philip?" There was a sound of disgust from White before they both started the process over again, going through it four more times (Six having guessed correctly three times apposed to Whites two). Then Holiday could hear Six get up (was he sitting? She hadn't thought about it) and open what sounded like a box, putting something it before heading towards the door. Dr. Holiday moved quickly to hide herself behind a set of lab equipment and watched Six leave.

What was going on?

Holiday waited until he left before moving carefully to the exit and leaving. The long hallway was completely empty which was unnerving. Six moves quickly but surely he would still be visible. Feeling paranoid about being caught she rushed down the the sterile pathway and straight into someone else. She jumped back, panicked.

"Whoa! Doc it's just me!" Holiday calmed down, it was just Rex. "What are you doing over here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Rex smiled slightly sheepishly.

"I was just hanging out with Noah." She looked over, he had just walked in from the hanger, which just happened to be right there. "I thought you only use that lab for me..."

"That's what it's for."

"Soooo... Then what are you doing over here?"

"I was getting some of my paper work. I left it in there earlier." Rex crossed his arms, and stepped into Holiday's path so that she couldn't continue down the hall.

"Then where is it?" There was a silence that lasted far too long, she hadn't thought it through very well.

"Alright I was... I was following Six." Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Six be in the lab?"

"He was doing something with White."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, but he does it every Wednesday."

"We gotta find out what he's doing!"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>The next week Rex and Holiday hung back in the lab until everyone had left and waited for Six to arrive. Sure enough at the same time as before he arrived holding something in a plastic bag. He paused before entering the room and looked around. They hadn't made a sound but the agent's sixth sense seemed to be going off. He stood absolutely still for a moment listening for any indication that he was not alone before continuing to his final destination. The two paused not wanting to move to soon and alert the two of their presence before eventually moving to the door.<p>

"Put extra troops in Brazil." Rex and Holiday exchanged glances, why was White putting troops in Brazil?

"How many?"

"Three armies. Then I'm going to attack North Africa." The eavesdroppers stopped listening. They exited the lab to find somewhere where they could talk.

"What do you think they're planning?"

"Dude they're talking about world domination!"

"Why...?"

"I dunno maybe they're actually evil! It makes sense, the white hair... the suits... Classic bad guy stuff. I bet Six wears those sunglasses to cover up the fact that he has only one eye!"

"One eye?"

"Yeah, which means he needs an eye patch!"

"And...?"

"Eye patches are evil! Super evil!"

"Ok eye patches are evil but how is white hair evil."

"Come on Holiday haven't you ever seen any movies?"

"Just give me an example."

"Van Kleiss has white streaks." Holiday nodded thinking it over.

"We have to stop them."

* * *

><p>They were back again listening on the door on the next Wednesday. They were a little (okay a lot) late this time, they had been discussing the significance of the first meeting that Holiday had heard. The decided that they must have been talking about the spies placed in the various places they were planning to take over.<p>

"You owe me 2.6 million."

"That's ridiculous how do I owe you that much?" The teenage Evo and the doctor stayed silent eager to hear why White owed Six so much money.

"It says so here." There was the sound of paper being moved.

"Hmm... I suppose I'll have to mortgage one of my properties." There was a long pause. "New York isn't that important."

The hell was going on? Why did White put a mortgage out on the New York base to pay off Six. And what was he paying him for?

Further surveillance was needed.

* * *

><p>It was getting worse. At this point it really looked like Six and White were evil (as much as Holiday hated to admit it). They had gone from identifying their infiltrating spies, to war plans, to owing large sums of money and finally to murder.<p>

"I've got it." White broke the silence. "I know who murdered Mr. Boddy, it was Miss Scarlett."

"Where?"

"In the conservatory. The murder weapon is the wrench." It was at this point that Holiday and Rex slowly looked at each other. The lab that they were currently in was often referred to as 'the conservatory' due to the large glass windows looking out over the petting zoo.

Yesterday Bobo had 'accidently' destroyed one of the works spaces and today they had a mechanic come in and fix it. The damage had been more extensive than originally believed and he would have to come back tomorrow, so he left his tools. From where they were sitting they could see the wrench.

And one of Holiday's lab technicians, Sydney Scarlett hadn't shown up for work today.

The two fled the scene.

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday looked over her (and Rex's) findings. Based off of the information they had collected and their prior knowledge of both Six and White the only logical conclusion to be made was that they were planning to take over the world. This conclusion was not one taken lightly, she liked Six (a lot) and White was... Well White was hard to like but she wouldn't go as far as to say that he was evil.<p>

But really it kinda made sense. White could easily use Providence to gain access to almost anywhere in the world. He had armies at his command and the world was still in a fragile condition after the event. The man had all the right qualities to be a formidable appoint and a strong leader (as he had made clear over the years). White wanting to rule the world was logical.

Six on the other hand was not one much for power. He wasn't the best leader due to his somewhat limited social skills. He was strong, a fantastic fighter, he had the knowledge of war and strategy tactics that were necessary to lead an army. But more so than that Holiday kept in mind that he did work as a mercenary. And that being so meant that White could have just hired Six to help him.

So Rex and Holiday made the executive decision that today they were going to interrupt their meeting and shut them down. They arrived at the meeting point about 10 minutes after Six's normal arrival time. The green clad agents' voice could be heard inside the room.

"Second Carrier is sunk."

"Excellent now all I need to sink is the sub." It was at this point that Rex broke the door open and entered the room, Holiday hot on his heals.

What they found was far from what they expected.

Six was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed facing the glass, opposite of him was White sitting in the same manner. Both of them were hold the cheap plastic Battleship grids in their hands, and were now staring up at the two intruders with mixed expressions, something between shock, anger, and confusion.

In the corner of the small room there was a stack of board games; Guess Who, Risk, Monopoly, Clue... The list went on. Rex opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, staring perplexed at the two. Holiday tried her best to recover from the ordeal and say something to break the extremely painful silence.

But she failed. Words just weren't coming to her. Knowing that the entire speech thing wasn't working Holiday did the only thing she could; she grabbed Rex's arm slowly, turned, and exited the room, closing the door behind them. Outside the two said nothing and walked away.

* * *

><p>Six stared at the door in silence. Just moments ago both Rex and Holiday had burst through that very same entrance, before gaping in quickly fleeing. He didn't quite understand how the situation warranted that level of shock but apparently it was strange enough to render Rex speechless.<p>

It didn't seem so outrageous. Sure the entire playing board games thing was not exactly something he would normally do... And would never admit to doing but this was a special situation. Or at least that is how Six thought of it.

His logic about the situation was about as basic as it could be; White had once said that they were supposed to be friends.

Six had never had a friend before. He had virtually no memory of life before One took him under his wing. He had the other numbers but they were allies at best, they were all there to force each other to work at their best. Which was the way they liked it.

Upon deciding to help fight in the war on nanites, Six gained more allies. Most of them were below him, not matching his skill by a long shot. There were exceptions; White for example was one of the few men that managed to get Six's coveted seal of approval.

But he had never even considered that they may be something more than allies, that they may be friends. It simply never occurred to him, but how should it have? It's hard to know what a friend is if you didn't ever have any.

Now Six was not one much for 'feelings' really. Even after White saved his life the entire thing meant very little to him. It wasn't until much later that Six began to think much more on the subject. White was trapped in his cage because he chose to save Six.

Why? He had betrayed White, why would he bother to save him? He had no real reason to. Was it because Six had still been considered a friend? Surely that wouldn't be the case.

The more and more Six thought about it the less reason he could find behind White saving his life. The only possible explanation he could figure was that White, after Six betrayed him, still thought of him as a friend.

And if White thought of Six as a friend after that then surely he still did now.

As it had been previously established Six had never had a friend, and really he didn't know what friends are supposed to do. Really there wasn't much that they could do seeing as he can't easily leave his 'office'. But, despite the fact that doing such was outside the range of things that Six is good at or willing to do he decided to make an effort to do _something_ with White outside of work.

He does owe him his life after all.

It just so happened that as Six was contemplating the solution to the problem he had in all honesty created for himself he walked in on Rex, Noah, and Bobo playing board game. Six didn't need to be a scientist to be able to apply the situation practically.

Which only left him the job of proposing the idea to White.

Now as if the entire idea wasn't way outside of the boundaries of what he was willing to do in the first place, actually having to explain it was so far out of his 'comfort zone' that he couldn't even see where the line was.

"Board games…?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Six paused.

"I've been told that it's not healthy to work all the time."

"Oh really? I've heard that too. But there's work to do." There was another pause as Six tried to think of something logical to say. He was really hoping that White would agree without question though he had suspected that he wouldn't.

"Team Building."

"Team Building doesn't apply to me. I'm the boss." It seemed that every time White said something the pauses got longer. This would have gone smoother if at least one of them was slightly more conversational. Six broke eye contact with White (not that he could tell. Sunglasses are quite useful).

"I've also been told that playing board games is an activity played amongst friends." That was perhaps the most uncomfortable phrase Six had to say up until this point in his life. He made a mental note to never utter it again. The inevitable silence after his comment was quite… well silent.

"Wednesday at 7. The room attached to the conservatory."

And that was that. Every Wednesday since then they met and played their games. It was strange but overtime it got less awkward and more enjoyable. Really it was quite nice after a while.

Until Rex and Holiday suddenly barged in. They stared in silence before the doctor dragged Rex out of the room. Leaving Six and White in the same stunned silence. White spoke first.

"We're going to have to start meeting on Fridays."

"Any suggestions for the next week?"

"Not Candy Land."

_"Never again."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>... <em>I honestly don't know you guys. I hope you enjoyed anyhow. **


End file.
